Long Distance
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: liley oneshot. Surprise surprise! Yup, yet another oneshot. Lilly has too move to another state. This puts a lot of pressure yet at the same time boredom, on Miley. Brand new category than I’ve ever written though, so I hope it turned out ok...


**A/N: Hey now, nobody knock me down for this one. Hurt/Comfort, yeah well I just thought I'd try something different. I hope it worked out ok. So please review and I'd appreciate it much. Work has been horrible, so good reviews would be especially nice. Hope you enjoy…Lilly's POV... **

* * *

**Long Distance**

Relationships. All across the states in America, country to country, or even through the internet; its always been said that they never last. Plans for both people would always be made so they could be there for each other. Traveling, messages, or just a simple phone call will always help. But some of the time those plans can get broken. What happens when they do? Maybe that's why long distance relationships don't last as long as both people would like them too.

Then why have them? Well it's always really nice to know that there's really someone out there that feels the same as you do. But then again when things have to become further apart in distance between the two, that's when it becomes complicated, that's when things become harder. Especially when you know you're in love and those feelings of yours get shattered when you think everything's going right.

How did Miley and Lilly feel about each other? Both were in love. Both knew it. And everything in their world was spinning just fine.

But when Lilly had to move, both girl's worlds changed.

Their lives changed.

--

There I walked up in front of Miley's house, ready to say my goodbye. I looked up at the sky and noticed the darkened clouds beginning to slowly move and want to start a storm. Saying goodbye was going to be hard enough, some bad weather right now wouldn't make things better.

A few seconds after I walked up to Miley's, I saw her walk out. From looking at her, I wanted to cry and scream right then and there. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to move, but I had no choice right now.

She walked up to me, blank expression and looking as though she was fine and just ready to talk and say goodbye. "Hey Lil. Well I guess I'll just say…" then she broke down, crying in my shoulder, before she could finish her sentence.

"Miley, Miley it's ok. We gotta end on a good note ok?" I gently rubbed her back.

"Right I know, I-I'll compose myself." Miley said wiping a few tears from her cheek and then sniffed a little. "Sorry it's just, well you're leaving Lilly. I mean, you know where we stand right? We can't…we can't just-"

"Hey it's ok," I whispered and gently put a finger to her lips for silence. "We'll talk on the phone all the time and chat and webcam on the computer as much as we can, alright? Listen it'll work, we'll make it work." My voice suddenly became shaky too, but I still tried to stay strong.

"That's just it, we can't just make it work it has to work on its own. And right now it looks as though it won't work."

"What do you mean?" now this was getting confusing.

"For instance like feelings, feelings like love happens on its own, we can't make that happen. That just happened on its own." Miley said. Wow, she seemed stronger then me at this moment and thinking more clearly.

I hadn't event thought this far. Maybe it was because I just didn't want to think about it, I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to make this last even though I was leaving. But this moment had to come, and it did; it did all too soon.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Miles. We can try and make it last, but trying won't make it much fun I guess, since those moments will slip by before we know it. But I'll still call remember?"

"And, and we'll be best f-friends." Miley stuttered

"Right…best friends." Those words hurt like nothing else, but anything more than best friends couldn't be kept, especially through the distance that was going to be put between us. Although it was still better then not having a friend at all. I took her hands in mine and then asked her, I just had to make sure though. "Miley are you sure you're ok being just best friends? You know we really can't keep our relationship more than that?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I mean it was like I said I guess, our schedules of our new lives could conflict with it all, so we can't just make it happen." She sniffed again and still gripped my hands tightly. "Will you be ok?" Miley asked me now.

"Yeah I'll be fine too. Don't worry about me, I'll probably be busy at my new school." Just then the rain started to sprinkle down a little on us. Miley zipped up the small jacket she was wearing, and I zipped up mine too. Then we hugged each other for more warmth and comfort. It was then that I decided was a good opportunity to slip a small piece of paper in her jacket pocket. Just a few simple words I hope she would read after I've gone. After about a minute we pulled away from the hug, the rain still sprinkling on us. "I-I guess I should go, it looks like my Mom's here." I said just as my Mom's car pulled up a few feet away from Miley's house.

"Alright, well call me later then?" she sniffed, I knew it wasn't cause of the rain.

"You can count on it." I smiled at her, which I think was the first smile either of us had put any effort into, within these precious few minutes of our last goodbye.

Just then I thought of my next action. I hesitated at first, knowing that it would only last a few seconds and I knew it would hurt, also knowing that it would be the last kiss we would share. At least for as long as I know, but I still went for it.

The warmth of her soft lips pressed against mine and the comfort her hands gave as they held my face. I never wanted this to end, but I knew it had too. Within the next few seconds I pulled away and walked off. I couldn't bare how much it hurt, but I stood strong.

Once I got into the car, I slammed the door and then looked out the window to wave to Miley. She waved to me with one hand holding the small piece of paper and her other hand wiping both her eyes furiously as more of her tears flowed. From just that one note I could only assume that's where more tears had been coming from. I also waved out the window as the car drove away.

I leaned against the window and put one hand in my jacket pocket as we drove. As I put my hand in my pocket, I felt a small piece of paper as well. I smirked a little at the fact that we thought a lot alike. I opened it and what was written were just a few simple words. Now even I began to tear up a little at the fact that we think so much a like and these few simple words were exactly what I wrote to her.

_-I'm love sick for you_

* * *

**A/N: Did it work out? Well I hope so. Reviews would be nice to let me know, thanks… **


End file.
